


Ew

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gross, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are conversations Tony never expected to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ew

Tony sighs as Loki’s mouth latches onto his nipple, teases him for what feels like an eternity in a combination of hands and tongue Tony probably wouldn’t have imagined on his own… one of these days, he’s really going to have to borrow the Asgardian Kama-Sutra, or whatever equivalent hey have because _damn_ , if this is foreplay, he can only imagine what the actual sex will be.

Or, you know, how it _would_ be, if not for a very important detail.

“I thought you were on your period,” he asks as he reverses his and Loki’s position to caress her breasts, “Or did I miss a cycle?”

“No,” Loki sighs, “ _you computer_ didn’t miss the date.”

“Then my question stands,” Tony says, “Isn’t it going to be frustrating when we stop? It’s not like you like it in the back.”

 

Tony suggested trying anal _once_. The expression on Loki’s face was enough to convince him not to ask again–you don’t mess with a look that says ‘I’ve tried it and it went _really bad’_ , especially not when said look belongs to Loki.

With that in mind, it’s sort of hard to imagine any scenario that doesn’t end with Loki very turned on and subsequently very frustrated, regardless of whether Tony gets to come or not.

 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Loki shrugs while Tony tries to puzzle this one out, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“How do you Midgardians put it again… some men like their steak bloody?”

 

Tony sits up so fast he almost headbutts Loki in the process.

 

“What?”

“You heard what I said.”

“You mean you stil want to–”

“By the Norns, Tony, if you don’t want to get in me right now you can just say so,” Loki sighs with the widest eyeroll Tony has ever witnessed, “It isn’t that big a deal.”

“I don’t know,” Tony admits, “Is that… common? In Asgard?”

 

Loki’s eyes narrow, all hint of arousal vanishing from her face in the blink of an eye, and Tony guesses what Loki is about to say before she even opens her mouth.

 

“… Do Midgardians actually have taboos about _everything_ related to sex, or is this just you?”

“I’m pretty sure that one is very common,” Tony sighs. “It’s not something I ever expected to be questionned.”

 

He doesn’t need to look in order to know Loki making her ‘mortals are weak creatures’ face as she leaves the bedroom.


End file.
